To Kiss Again
by RedPhilosophy
Summary: It's been ten years since he last saw him. Finally being able to meet him again. Finally being able to have him again. Human, 6x8.


"My wife and kid aren't here…She went to go visit her grandpa. Two…" I mumbled his name a bit. He didn't say anything on the other line for the while. Almost as if he was trying to remember Two, "-And why didn't you go?" I heard him ask me. "I have way to much work to go and visit." Two was great and all, but to be able to keep this condominium I had to work hard.

"Ah…" His voice sounded so much older. He still had the hesitant shy sense to it. Only deeper and I loved it.

"Come over." I quickly said. I bit my lip and thumped my head secretly. Did I really just-

"Alright." He responded and I blinked. Did he really agree? "Where do you live?" He asked. I was still shocked, taking a while for me to answer. "28th Street and Gold Port. Name of the condominium is Ocean Bay, number 128." I crossed my arms. I heard a pen scratching paper on the other side of my cell phone. That made me think…did he still draw?

"I'll be there." He said and hung up. I hung up after, choking. I walked out the large living room. Plastered with two black-leathered couches, one white single chair, an elegant design coffee table, and a flat screen TV. It lay on a large table that was able to hold it. A couple pictures here and there. Candle holders with candles, and a fireplace above it granite countertop set with a row of family pictures. Looking out the large two window walls. Out into the moon. Exactly why I picked this condominium. It was perfect to see each sight and seem. To see the little lights that flashed by, buildings that were tall, but I was taller up here. How it created a perfect sense of peacefulness. I gained that over the years. A sense of peace in fact so did my wife. My wife…I shook my head. No, no, I'm just going to talk to him. It's been a while. It's just a small reunion. I tried to convince myself of this but I knew I was lying.

I walked over into the kitchen flicking on the light and digging deep in the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of champagne and a bottle of red wine. Hrm…I'm not sure how long I was in the kitchen. Walking around impatiently, acting as if I was trying to find food. (Really? We had enough good food in this condo.)

Knock, Knock…knock.

I laughed quietly to myself. That last one seemed as if he was having second thoughts coming here.

I took out four glasses. Two champagne and two wine. Quickly slipping out of the kitchen to the door. I answered it. My heart was thumping loudly through out my body.

"Hi." I said. He looked up at me with his mix-match eyes, one pupil bigger than the other. How his dark grey eyes matured over the years. His mocha color skin looking rich and creamy. How his dreadlocks reached all the way down (a bit past) the back of his neck. Dear lord…

"Hey." He said in that voice of his. "Six." I whispered and I felt myself blush from the way it came out. It sounded too sensual. I backed up and told him to come in, in a mumble. Walking to the kitchen, "Do you drink?" I asked. It had sounded like he had paused thinking if he should tell me the truth on this.

"…What do you have?" I finally heard him say.

"Champagne and red wine."

"Champagne…" He called. I nodded. Taking the two champagne glasses and pouring the Perrier Jouet Fleur in the glasses. One hundred and thirty dollar of champagne and I was wasting on someone I hadn't seen for ten years…

I poured it to the top and grabbed his (along with mine.) Removing myself from the kitchen and seeing him on my black leather couch, sitting next to him and handing him the glass. I must say I was shocked to know that he drank. I remember ten years ago the smell of weed disgusted him and made his face twist. I remember him kissing my lips occasionally tasting whisky and how that made him shiver in displeasure.

"I'm surprised."

"Huh?"

"You drink?"

"Champagne isn't that bad…" It wasn't actually. It was like drinking sparkling apple cider without the after taste of alcohol. It was light and full of flavor.

"Hrm, I guess your right about that. Is that why you didn't take the red wine?"

"…Yeah." He sounded a bit unsure, but this only made me chuckle. He gave me a strange look and I only turned away and drank a small amount. Hrm, already I wanted a cigarette. I placed my drink down and stood up once again my body in front of the large glass window wall. I pulled out a box of Marlboro cigarettes and pulled out something small wrapped cylinder shaped. Pulled out my lighter from my other pocket and setting it on. Blowing a small puff of smoke to get me started.

Six looked at me amused.

"What happen to weed?" I loved the way he sounded. Exactly like his face-amused.

I snapped, "Shut up."

He pursed his lips together and squinted at me. He seemed to have shrugged it off as he looked straight ahead at the flat screen TV and drank from his glass. "You have a nice place." Though he didn't seem awed by it.

"Do I?" I turned to him and took the cigarette out of my mouth, letting the smoke linger out.

"I could have better, but it's decent." He stood up and walked around. Touching, and feeling with his slim long fingers. God, if he would just touch me with those fingers.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a condominium and a lot of nice things. I live in a simple home and enough for myself." I wasn't shocked by this answer seeming as Six wouldn't want to take a lot anyway.

"Mm," I muttered and looked back out the window. I felt his shadow approach me and I swore I felt my heart skip a beat. I thought for a minute there that I was even choking on my cigarette as I toke in a sharp breath.

"I wish I had something like this though." He said behind me and then was next to me touching the glass. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. I was suddenly afraid that he would just slip through. He glanced at me and smiled, as if he knew my thoughts.

His smile.

"Like what?" My voice cracked and shivered a bit.

"This large window where I can just look out and see the world beneath me." He looked out and his eyes begin to glow. The highlights of the moon bordering the round edge of his nose. How it lined his heart-shape face. The way the light made his dreadlocks that covered his head down to his neck, shinier. He took care of himself, and I saw that.

I just wanted to make love to him, right then and there.

I felt my body shot out this heat that exerted mostly through my groin and I twitched lightly. Biting my lip as I looked away. Hoping he didn't see any of my reaction.

"Why so you can jump out?" I mocked lightly. Trying to hide the fact that he was turning me on.

It was funny. I felt a light punch. It was playful but I was shocked. I didn't know Six was capable of punching, even if it was playful. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw him frown.

"Shut up." He then said to me.

It was funny…we both had the same reaction as we both laughed lightly. If you knew Six ten years ago you would probably get my comment.

"I changed." He said and that was all I heard from his voice. He removed himself away from me and back to the couch. I knew that was the end of that conversation. Smashing my cigarette against the window and he asked me if that was smart. I told him he should know me. I heard him laugh and I melted. The heat was intensifying and I was about to break the chain.

"That's good." I sat next to him. I felt it, him fidget a bit. It cocked me a smirk on my lips and he saw it. I knew he saw it because in a teasing manner he brushed my arm with his and I gasped.

When did he learn to fight back?

"Can I touch it?"

"What?" My eyes looked shocked. I realized that my mind had been thinking of other things that lead me to believe he said something inappropriate.

"Your goatee."

"Don't say that." I gave him a weird look. He chuckled. "It's not really a goatee, it's not like it has hair passing my chin."

"It doesn't have too."

"It just sounds weird." He didn't argue anymore, but ask the question again. "Can I?"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Fine." I sighed and rubbed my temple turning my head to him. He placed his slim fingers and rubbed it lightly. He was so close…So, so close.

"I thought so." He announced and left his hand there but he wasn't rubbing it anymore.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"It's all scruffy." His lips curved child-like, and I evaporated into the air. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he teasing me and making me warm in the most gripping and wanted matter.

"Uh-huh…" I was going to say a rude comment. I found myself only melting in his gray eyes, and he saw this, and he liked it.

"I'm glad you agree." He whispered. I wasn't sure who was making the movement. I had broken though. I couldn't take it anymore. I need to kiss him, feel his lips on mine. I need to touch him. I needed to hold him. My arms curved around his lanky body and I pulled him close my lips smashing his. He seemed surprised at first and then relaxed as he ran his hand through my light yellow hair.

I pulled him on top of me. Both of us now laying on the couch. I found my hands slipping under his shirt feeling his cold body. I wanted it warm it. He found his way through my chest and abs. Then slowly to my pants. He seemed hesitant, as if this should be done. I only skimmed the side of his face with my rough fingers. Showing lust glimmer in my honey colored eyes. He took the answer and eagerly unbutton them and pull my pants off.

He teased me ever so lightly rubbing the bulge through my boxers. I groaned and ran my fingers through his dreadlock hair. Suddenly I realized that he was also half-naked. During this short time had I really stripped him down to his boxers?

"Six…" I whispered and he glanced at me, "Hm?"

"Allow me to make love to you." I sat up and said this sensually in his ear. I felt his body quiver. I felt him hold in a moan.

"I would allow you." He said back. "Good." I responded and stripped him of his boxers in the most delicate matter. My finger tracing around his pelvis area. I slipped off mine and held him close as he gripped my back as if he was ready. I didn't want the couch though I wanted something completely different. I pulled him up walking over to the window and pushing him against it. Slipping myself in and his groans exert through my condo.

Really, I could careless right now. I wanted him now. I wanted his love. I wanted myself in him. I didn't care who was watching, inside the condominium or out it.

"E-Eight…" I heard him moan lightly as my hips thrusted back in forth into him. Over time my pace would quicken. So would his moans, and how long he would hold them out. He burrowed his face in my neck. Panting out a warm-hot breath. Which only made me quicker. It would make me rougher. He enjoyed it though. The way his fingers tighten around my moist skin. The way he called out my name. How his body quivered. How his eyes screamed, more.

I knew we had been at it for a while. I wasn't how sure how long this while was. All I knew is that my end was coming and so was his stay…

At this rate my breath had also quicken and I groan lightly feeling my body warm up and pump. I felt blood rush through and through and how my groin tighten in him. He felt it as well. He knew what was to come and he held on tight ready for the ride to finish. "S-Six…" I called lightly.

"Eight." He moaned and I felt myself pass into him. A rush of cold and relief swept through me and I found myself slumping me and him to the floor. Panting heavily, our bodies still hot, me leaking lightly out of him…

I pulled myself out, and we both groaned lightly. I hadn't done this in ten years. Anal sex, ten years, with a male. I realized how much I actually missed it. The experience and him. I ran a hand through my sweaty forehead, sighing. I sat both of us up. I kissed his neck lightly and told him it was probably his time to go. Six looked a bit sadden though he understood completely. He removed himself off of me and we both changed quietly. After he was done he would glance at me, and smile. I smirked back.

"Did you like it?" I finally broke the silence. I just had to ask.

"I loved it." He whispered and hugged me. "…I missed you." I then heard him say, and I felt my heart stop. My brows curved upward, and I hugged him back tightly. I couldn't find any words to say at this point. Even if I did. I felt as if I would destroy this sweet silence.

Six pulled away. Looking at me one last time straight in the eyes his delicate lips placing over mine. He stumbled to the door and I followed after.

"Farewell, Eight." He open the door. I hated that he used the word farewell. Farewell was a word you used when you know you would never see them again. I wanted to argue. I wanted to shout and tell him it wasn't. I wanted to tell him to stay. I wanted to tell him we should meet again…I didn't have the strength for any of those words to come out. In fact, this wasn't going to happen anyway, and we both knew it.

Sadly…this most likely was farewell.

"Bye." I responded with. I caught his last smile. Clicked it in my mind now becoming a sepia picture in my brain. He walked out into the distance hall, and I closed the door. My back turned to it pushing against the door.

I had found myself regretting the whole thing…

I regretted leaving him.


End file.
